Reunion
by Serpentine-Moon
Summary: Vicki's class reuinion. . .and Henry goes.  Nothing real, just common HV pairing


I don't own anything.

Summary: Vicki's class reuinion. . .and Henry goes. Nothing real, just common H/V pairing.

Vicki paced back and forth in the hallways in front of Henry's door, trying to think of an easy way to ask the question she'd been thinking of for a week. When the door opened, she looked up at him and saw him watching her. "You've been out here for half an hour. Are you coming in?" he smiled. She nodded and he led her in. "What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing." she shook her head, wringing her hands and looking around. "You change something?"

"No." he smiled. "Vicki, tell me what it is. You're going to eventually, why else would you come over?"

"Maybe I just wanted to check up." she tried to look indignant, but she was still nerveous. What she was nerveous about, he couldn't tell. He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "Fine. I...I need a favor. A huge favor." she sat on the couch, face in hands, and her leg started bouncing of its own accord. He kneeled in front of her and set a hand on her knee, holding it down.

"Anything, what happened?" she could hear the concern in his voice, so she looked up at him.

"Nothing...nothing happened. I...I got this letter in the mail and...my fifteen year high school reunion is coming up."

"Huh?" he frowned, lost.

"High school reunion, where the class..."

"I know what a high school reunion is. What about it has you so scared?" he waited for her to yell at him for accusing her of being scared, but it never came. "Vicki?"

"I...Henry, I hated high school. I was...hell, I don't know. I wasn't normal. Everyone hated me, I could never seem to do anything right, I had this godawful thing where I would drop whatever I was holding if someone got too close. I...I'm worried something will happen."

"So you went through some awkward times as a student and now you're scared of seeing them and showing them you've become a bright, successful woman?"

"That's a nice theory. But I haven't. I mean, fuck. I've never done anything huge. I was a cop, I solve cases about the paranormal. The only time I ever feel like I'm something is with you and maybe if you're there, I won't go all stupid and eccentric. Please go with me?" she looked at him desperately. He drowned in the begging expression he'd never seen from the PI.

"I'll go. But you have to never speak like that in front of me again. You are Victoria Nelson, a strong, able woman that can do anything she puts her mind to."

"No, I'm Victoria Nelson, scared shitless little girl." she shook her head. He wrapped his arms around her and she fell into his embrace, landing them both on the floor against the couch, and he ran his hands up and down her back comfortingly.

"You're alright. Shh shh." he whispered. He watched her. She was so scared and...she had said he made her feel like she was something. "I said I'll go, Vicki. It's going to be fine. If any of them make fun of you, I'll take them out back and show them why that's a mistake, okay?"

She let out a sound halfway between a sob and a snort and looked up at him. "Henry, you can't beat people up for being mean to me."

"And who says so?"

"Because it's...well, because they..." she tried to find an argument and he laughed.

"It's alright." he carried her into the bedroom and laid on the bed with her, wrapping himself around her comfortingly. She leaned into his embrace, clutching one of his arms tightly, and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "You'll be just fine."

"Thank you." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead and she said something too quiet for him to hear, but he felt her lips move against his neck. He looked down at her and saw her frightened face was back and her eyes were the size of saucers.

"What?" he asked.

"I...nothing."

"Vicki..."

"It's nothing. You'll think it's stupid and a total cliche thing to say. I know you hate cliche stuff."

"Cliche's are repeated so often because they happen so often. What is it?"

"I...Henry, I..." she looked back down at his neck. "I said I love you. Happy?" she moved to get up, but he pulled her back, holding her tighter.

"And you think I'll kick you out because of that?"

"No...yes...I don't know." she mumbled. He tilted her face up with his finger under her chin and looked into her blue-lavender eyes.

"You had me at hello." he smiled. She laughed, then smiled.

"You always say the perfect things." she said. He nodded.

"Well, technially, it was -you'd better take that hand off of me before i break it off at the wrist.-. But it worked just as well."

"Hey, you're the one that went all vampire eyes on me in a club."

"I know. No one controls you." he kissed her forehead again and she curled into him closer. "Go to sleep. We can talk about this shindig when you wake up."

"Shindig?"

"Pit party of hell?"

"That sounds about right." she nodded.

Vicki looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was nice, her green dress was nice, her make up was right. There was a knock on the door and she went into the office and opened it. Henry smiled at her. He was in a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and black slacks. He looked great. "Ready?" he asked. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"No. Let's just stay here and watch a movie." she pleaded. He smiled.

"It will be fine. And you look beautiful. Don't make me carry you to the car, your landlord is downstairs and he was already looking at me funny."

"Why?"

"I have no clue. I think you might be right about him being evil."

"Told you so." she smiled. He nodded and offered his arm for her. She took it and closed the door to the apartment, purse hooked around her elbow. They went downstairs and got into his car and drove to the high school. The drive was silent and Henry had kept an eye on her to make sure she wouldn't jump out to avoid the reunion.

They stopped in a parking lot with lots of other cars and she looked at him. "Henry, are you sure..."

"We're going in, Vicki." he smiled. He got out and came around to her side of the car and opened it, offering his arm. They made their way towards the school and saw a banner above the entrance.

_**Welcome back,**_

_**Class of 1985!**_

"Deep breaths. You're beautiful tonight. You're a successful PI. No one in there has half an iota of what you have."

"A vampire escort?"

"A vampire boyfriend. But that's not what I meant."

"Boyfriend? Is that what we are? A couple? Wow." she smiled. He laughed.

"Yes, we're a couple. Now, get your cute ass in there or I'll be forced to drag you in and make a scene." he teased. She nodded and they walked in. Sound blasted at them immediately and they went to the registration table. A girl that looked seventeen was working it.

"Name?"

"Victoria Nelson." Vicki sighed. The girl handed her a place card and then looked at Henry. "Plus one."

"Whatever." the girl popped her gum and gave Henry one. They went in and set their cards at an unoccupied table.

"That was a first."

"What?"

"I've never been a plus one before. It's not as awkward as people say." he shrugged. A woman with gray hair in a bun came over.

"Have you signed in...oh, bless my stars. Vicki?"

"Mrs. Castelsman." Vicki hugged her. "Hi. Um, this is Henry, my boyfriend. Henry, this is the librarian. I spent every free second with her and those books."

"Quite the brainiac. It's nice to see you here." Mrs. Castelman handed her a roster and Vicki signed it before the woman walked away with it.

"So you were a library girl?"

"Shut up." she smiled. She looked around the room nerveously and began to fiddle with her fingers. There were pictures around the room of kids in caps and gowns. Henry pointed at something a few feet away and she made a face. Her. Her hair was pulled back, there was a forced grin on her face, and she was very pale.

"You've grown up a lot." he noted. She nodded. Under the picture were two little comments.

_Most memorable moment: Graduation_

_Favorite class: History_

"Are you sure we can't go?"

"Vicki." he said for the hundredth time. She nodded.

"Just thought I'd check." she sighed. He kissed the knuckles of the hand he was holding and she blushed.

"Do you wanna mingle?"

"If I'd had any friends, sure."

"It'll be fine. Eventually, someone's going to notice the quiet woman in the corner. So you either get out there and make conversation now or they come here and force you into conversation later."

"I hate when you make sense." she nodded. They walked around awhile and then someone stepped in front of them.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we had any goddesses in our class." the guy smiled. She looked at him. He was half a foot taller than her and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Quarterback. Seth Parkson.

"Um..I...we..." she stammered. Henry squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Hi, Seth." she nodded.

"You know me?" he looked her over, smirking.

"Vicki Nelson." she offered a hand. His jaw fell and he looked her over again.

"No. It can't be. Vicki Nelson was a tiny little coward. You..." he motioned to her body.

"Gee, thanks." she said sarcastically. He looked at her face.

"If you're Nelson, what did we put in your locker?"

"Are you referring to the crickets or the dead frogs?" she gritted her teeth.

"Dead frogs?" Henry glared at the man.

"Holy shit. It is you." he went over to a large group of people in fancy, flashy dresses and suits. There was a moment and then they all looked at her.

"Can we go?" she sighed. He held her hand tighter.

"Give me the word and I'll take him out back."

"For reference, the word is?" she cringed when the group came over. Most of the women were blonde, most of the guys looked like used car salesmen.

"Victoria?" the girl in the center of the others asked.

"Betsy." Vicki nodded.

"Oh my gosh. You actually came. And who's your charming date?"

"Betsy, Henry. Henry, this is Betsy, the prom queen and head cheerleader."

"Hello." Henry wrapped his arm around Vicki's waist, glaring at the guys in the group.

"Vicki, what are you doing these days?" another girl asked.

"I-uh...I'm a private investigator."

"Like a detective? You go snooping around and solve people's problems?"

"Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"Nice. And where do you live?"

"In town."

"And what do you do, Henry?" Betsy smiled.

"I draw graphic novels."

"And those would be?"

"Comic books."

"Comics? Like Spiderman?"

"No, not like Spiderman." Henry shook his head. Some of the guys smirked.

"What are they called?"

"Blood Price."

"Oh, you're him? My son reads those." she made a face.

"Thanks." he shrugged. He looked at Vicki and she rolled her eyes, smiling at him slightly.

"How long have you two been together?" Betsy asked.

"We've known each other almost a year now." Vicki leaned closer to Henry.

"A year? Well." the snob nodded.

"Hon, it's almost dinner time." the guy by Betsy looked at Vicki apologetically and she nodded. The group walked away and Vicki scowled after them.

"I really can't stand that hoity-toity little bimbo." she spat. Henry made a face.

"I think I just met Satan. Was she like that in school?"

"You mean that -I'll pretend to be your friend- act? Yeah. Always."

"What the hell is her problem?"

"She was prom queen. What else?" they made their way back to their table and found two people sitting there. A gothette and a guy with glasses and brushed back, black hair.

"Vicki?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Hey, Mitch. Mitch, Henry. Vice versa. Mitch was a library kid, too."

"Henry Fitzroy, legend in flesh." Mitch nodded. Henry smiled. "I read your work. Very good stuff you have there."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Vicki, this is Carol, my wife. Carol, Vicki Nelson."

"Hi." Carol smiled. Vicki nodded.

"So, what forced you to come?" Mitch asked.

"I couldn't very well face myself in the mirror if I hadn't. That and Henry threatened to carry me in."

"Ah. I came for the joy of slashing Betsy's tires." he grinned. Vicki laughed.

"You didn't?"

"I did. You wanna go get someone's? Great stress reliever."

"No. I think I'll live."

"Great. So, was she trying to get with Henry?" Carol asked.

"Of course she was. It's not enough she fucked all of the guys from our year, minus the library boys, she also has to come back fifteen years later and try to take all of the girl's husbands and boyfriends."

"She actually did half of the library boys, too. Me not being one of them." Mitch shrugged.

"If you had fucked that walking STD, I never would've married you."

"I know. So, Vicki, what do you do these days?"

"Private investigator. You?"

"I teach here."

"Sorry about that. Why?"

"So that when the popular's kids get bigger, I can fail them."

"Hah! You're not bitter at all."

"No. Power hungry."

"Just a tiny bit?"

"Itsy bitsy bit."

"Molecular?"

"Atomical."

"Liar."

"I know. I'm going to deprive a very sick pleasure from it."

"You two are twisted." Henry smiled.

"Thank you." they mimicked. Teenagers brought around plates of food. "Lunchroom food."

"It's nice to know you actually DO have a voice." Mitch teased.

"I'm not a bitch, I just..."

"...wish everyone else would go away." he nodded.

"I really wish my mom hadn't shredded that shirt."

"I'll have to remember to slash her tires."

"Mitch!" she laughed.

"Yeah, well."

"So, how long have you two been a couple?"

"Uh...I'm not sure when it crossed from friends to couple."

"If I'd had MY way, like you KNEW I was going to get eventually, we would've been dating since we met." Henry pointed out.

"Oh, hush up. Um...let's go from first kiss. I think that was..."

"You mean like when we were waiting for Emmanuel or just us on one of your stake outs?"

"Just for that, I'm counting from that kiss after I saved you from Norman." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Three months then. But I prefer to count since we met."

"You also prefer to be called a graphic novelist instead of a comic book geek. Some things just don't measure up."

"They're graphic novels."

"I know." she smiled. She looked up and saw Mitch and Carol watching them, amused. "What?"

"Nothing. So, do you still dr..." Mitch stopped and Vicki's glare for silence.

"Does she still what?" Henry asked. Mitch smiled.

"Vicki used to be the best in art class. They still have some of her work hanging in the art room."

"Art class?" Henry looked at Vicki. "In the year we've known each other, you never said you liked art."

"Because you're an artist. I didn't wanna come off all fangirly. Hell, you were already stalking me."

"That was Wednesday."

"And the other days?"

"That was stalking. But you know you love it when I watch you." he winked at her and she blushed.

"Henry."

"Ouch. Called out." Carol smiled.

"Yeah, well, he's an OCD cleaner."

"I am not. There's a place for everything and everything goes where I put it. If you keep leaving stuff lying on my coffee table, you aren't allowed back." he said. She smiled.

"When have I ever listened to you?"

"Never. You never listen to anyone."

"Especially when it's good for me. That's how I operate and you know it."

"So, are you going to play any of the games tonight?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know." Vicki shrugged.

"There's a fighting contest. You should do that." Carol said.

"No. I-uh-I don't think that's smart."

"Why not?" she frowned.

"I used to be a cop and I have a black belt. I might hurt someone."

"So challenge Betsy." Mitch shrugged.

"You really have it out for her."

"So?"

"Everyone, welcome!" Betsy was standing on the stage on one side of the room. "As you all know, this is the fifteen year high school reunion! Go '85! Now, we have games set up and we're going to be having music going, too, for those people that don't want to play. So, have fun!" the blonde walked offstage and Vicki growled, shocking Henry.

"I really wish she would burn in the pits of hell for all eternity."

"Vicki." he laughed. Betsy came over.

"Well, are you guys going to join the games?"

"Maybe later." Carol glared at her.

"Victoria, come on. You have to come play." Betsy grabbed Vicki's arm, trying to drag her up, and Vicki narrowed her eyes.

"Vicki, don't do anything stupid." Henry whispered.

"Betsy, I'll give you one warning. Get your hand off of me or I'll make you live to regret it." Vicki's voice was cold and obviously terrified the popular girl. She let go and stared at her.

"Victoria, what happened to you? You used to be so nice and quiet." she walked off and Vicki grabbed the knife on her plate. Henry took it away.

"We don't need Mike angry at you for murder."

"I wouldn't be caught." she mumbled. He smiled.

"Vicki, you'd eventually feel terrible. I know you."

"Eventually isn't now."

"So kick her ass later. I'll even help." he shrugged. She tossed him a look. "Not that I am in any way implying you couldn't do it on your own, I'm just trying to be helpful."

"Wow, you have him trained." Carol laughed.

"I'm not trained." Henry made an indignant face.

"No. You just do your best to stay on her good side at all times, nomatter the sacrafice on your part." she patted his hand comfortingly. "It's okay. Men were made to be trained."

"Hey, hey, hey. Let's not forget who was on Earth first." he said smugly.

"Huh?" Mitch frowned.

"Henry's a devout catholic." Vicki sighed.

"Wow. A catholic. I'm pagan, you know, the ones your religion stole half it's traditions from, then exiled." Carol made a face. "No hard feelings."

"Now wait just one moment..." Henry began.

"Agree to disagree. Your religions work for you, please don't start another war over them." Vicki held up her hands and Carol looked at her wrists.

"And what are you? This is a pentacle, but...some of these markings..." she shook her head.

"Someone tried to sacrafice me to a demon."

"A demon?" her eyes shot wide.

"Yup. That's actually the reason Henry and I met. They tried to hurt him, too." Vicki lied. Henry gave her a look and she shrugged. "He doesn't like talking about it."

"Games are beginning. There are sign up sheets at the front!" Betsy announced from the stage.

"Can we go look at some of Vicki's old work?" Henry asked. Mitch nodded and the four went to the art room, leaving the cafeteria unnoticed. When they got in there, Vicki hung back by the door. Three of her paintings were side-by-side on the wall. Mitch pointed them out to Henry and he studied them.

"So, he the one?" Carol asked quietly. Vicki knew Henry could hear and blushed when he looked at her over his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Well, he hasn't done anything too stupid so far. Which is longer than all of the other men I've ever met. It's not a call I like to make, but I won't say no." Vicki kept her eyes trained on Henry's.

"Sounds like truly, madly, deeply to me." Carol smiled.

"Oh, there are problems, don't get me wrong." Vicki turned back to the gothette. "He sleeps all day and hates my favorite foods and is always complaining about my PI work. But I'm no picnic either."

"That's putting it lightly." Henry said dryly, coming back over to them. He looked at Vicki. "You have quite a talent for painting."

"They're old. I lost the gift, trust me."

"It's like riding a bike, you could do it again if you wanted."

"But then I wouldn't have time to work my cases."

"Oh, that would be such a loss." he rolled his eyes. She smiled.

"We should probably get back to the party." Carol looked at the door, frowning.

"We should probably do a lot of things. Henry, we've been here..." she checked her watch, "Nearly an hour."

"Vicki, you wanted me to come so you wouldn't chicken out. We're going back in there."

"I don't chicken out!" she stood straighter, eyes narrowing.

"Are we going back in there?" he asked.

"Yes." she grabbed his arm and he smiled. "I hate that reversed psychology shit."

"I know. But I'm so good at it."

"Kiss my ass." she rolled her eyes. He smiled and opened his mouth, but she put a hand over his lips. "Don't say anything." she released him. He laughed.

"Come on, you two." Mitch smiled. They went back to the cafeteria and sat at their seats.

"I'm going see what they have." Carol shrugged, going up there. Henry looked at Vicki.

"What?" she asked.

"That stuff you said to Carol." he said. She blushed.

"Oh, how are your graphic novels?"

"They're fine, Vicki. Did you mean what you said?" he reached his hand over, playing with her hair absently. Mitch watched them, an eyebrow raised. She was biting her lip like she'd done when reading a favorite book.

"Yes. Don't make a big deal, Henry. I mean, come on. If I hadn't meant it, Mike would be here."

"That uncouth caveman?" he raised an eyebrow. She swatted his hand. "What? It's not that I wish any harm to the guy, I'm just saying I could happily sit by while someone knocks his head off." he held his hands up defensively. She laughed and Carol walked back over.

"They have the fighting, a ball-toss game, some history game and then shcool trivia."

"A history game?" Vicki smiled. Henry watched her and grinned.

"Pairs. Come on, Mitch. Let's all go play it." Carol grabbed his hand. He nodded and they went to the history game. Two computer screens were set up beside each other with four chairs.

"This is so cool." Vicki smiled, sitting down. Henry sat beside her and the other couple took the other computer. Questions popped onto the screen and they answered the questions, Carol and Mitch struggling along and Vicki answering before Henry could get a chance to.

Their screen flashed after about ten minutes and Vicki smiled. "That was fun."

"You know your stuff. Uh, I know I didn't get one of those questions. Who the hell is Henry, first duke of Richmond?" Carol frowned as they made their way back to table. Henry pouted and Vicki laughed.

"Henry, first duke of Richmond and Somerset. He was the bastard son of King Henry the eighth and his mistress, Elizabeth Blount. He died at the age of seventeen of tuberculosis. That was back when Anne Boleyn was the queen. She was executed shortly before duke Henry died and king Henry had been trying to say she was a witch that was cursing duke Henry." Vicki said, barely batting an eyelash. Carol and Mitch gawked at her. "I minored in history."

"But damn. That's a lot to know on some bastard prince."

"He's actually very fascinating." Vicki shrugged. Henry smiled.

"My little history nerd." he teased.

"My little cartoon geek." she rolled her eyes, wrinkling her nose at him. He laughed.

"Aren't you two just the most sickening display of affection I've ever seen?" Carol smiled.

"Hey!" Henry objected, beaming. Betsy and some of her cronies came over.

"Victoria, you wanna fight? I promise to take it easy on you." she offered. Vicki looked at the other three at the table. Henry smiled at her and Mike and Carol shrugged.

"Sure. But, I'm required legally to tell you I'm a blackbelt and I used to be a cop." Vicki stood. Betsy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that scares me." she smirked. They all went up to the front and Vicki slid off her shoes and earrings, pulling her hair back. Betsy had a good three inches on her now. They moved closer and Henry watched from the sidelines, smiling at his fighter. Betsy's husband was beside him, looking guilty.

"Have you ever fought?" Vicki looked at the popular girl.

"Yes. College. Come on." Betsy started with a right jab and Vicki grabbed her wrist, flinging her to the other side of the fighting spot. Betsy came back, trying to trip the smaller blonde, but was again foiled when Vicki jumped over her foot.

"Have you ever fought anything that fought back?"

"Yes!" Betsy blushed, swinging her arm. Vicki grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, holding her.

"Then you'll know I can break your arm from this angle." she commented. Betsy swung her other arm back, narrowly missing Vicki's ribs. The ex-cop tightened her hold on Betsy's arm.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the woman complained.

"Give up."

"Ouch, okay okay!" Betsy nodded. Vicki released her and went to walk to Henry. He smiled at her, then looked over her shoulder at Betsy just as the girl drew back her fist. The next thing he knew, Vicki's eyes were narrowed angrily and everyone had fallen silent. Betsy's husband was looking at his wife, jaw agape.

"Betsy!" he scolded. Vicki turned on her heel and popped her neck.

"Vicki, don't kill her." Henry said softly. She didn't even glance at him, grabbing Betsy around the throat. The woman watched her, surprised, grabbing at Vicki's wrist.

"NEVER hit me unless you plan on it killing me, you STUPID bitch." Vicki shoved the woman and punched her, making the woman's face turn to the side. She fainted and her husband picked her up. "Henry, we're leaving." Vicki demanded, pulling her shoes back on. He nodded and they stopped briefly to say good-bye to Mitch and Carol before they went out to the parking lot. She was silent the whole drive to Henry's place.

"Are you okay?" he asked when they got to his apartment.

"That...that chicken shit!" she motioned strangling someone in the air, pissed still.

"You handled yourself very well. I half-expected you to kill her."

"I wish I had." she growled. He smiled.

"Anything I can do that won't get me killed?"

"Yes." she sat on the couch, anger ebbing away. He looked at her inquisitively. "I need headache medacine."

"Are you sure she didn't hit anything vital? Like the cerebral cord?"

"I'm fine, Henry, really. I just have a throbbing migraine." she pouted. He nodded and went into the kitchen. He came back with two pills and a glass of water.

"These are really strong, they should take care of any pain."

"Thanks." she smiled, taking them. She drank the water idly and watched him watch her. "I'm not exploding. I'm fine." she nodded.

"I know. I'm just worried." he shrugged.

"Yes, you often are when it involves me."

"Do you blame me?" he smiled. She shook her head.

"No. I'm a stubborn pain in the ass. And I have an occasional tendency to bite off more than I can chew."

"An occasional tendency?" he smirked.

"Okay, I don't know how to not be in trouble."

"That's more like it."

"And then you come and save me." she smiled. He nodded.

"Always."

"And you've done all of this without the prospect of getting laid afterwards. Why do you risk your life for me?"

"Because I love you." he shrugged. She smiled. "What?"

"You are the only guy that's allowed to treat me this way, y'know?"

"What way would that be?"

"I dunno. You treat me special."

"I treat you how you deserve to be treated. Like a princess."

"Yeah, that." she nodded. "I'm just not used to liking it so much."

"You should get used to it." he shrugged idly, sitting next to her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why the hell would I want to do that? Then you'd get your way and I wouldn't have anything to complain about. And what's a life without dissapointment and bitching?"

"Peaceful." he laughed.

"Peace, right, because your family didn't ever fight." she rolled her eyes.

"My grandfather ended the war of the roses."

"And then your father declared war against the church."

"Not literal war, though."

"Politician." she rolled her eyes. He put a hand to his chest.

"Ouch. That hurt. I'm not a politician. I'm a prince, a courtier, never a politician."

"But those were the politicians of your day." she pointed out. He gave a half-nod.

"But I'm not old and balding with a bad comb-over."

"If you'd continued to age, you would've been. It's how your dad looked."

"Another reason to stay my adorable self forever."

"Adorable?"

"Okay, fine. Irresistable."

"Wow you're shy."

"Always been a terrible perfection of mine." he smirked.

"Right. Just shut-up." she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her.

"So, when's the next pit party?" he asked. She gave him a cold look. "Just a joke."


End file.
